


Breakfast in bed

by Kitbabywidow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitbabywidow/pseuds/Kitbabywidow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma decides to wake Regina up with breakfast, which doesn't go very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. It probably is horrible. But I thought why not give it a go. Also I don't own either of these characters. Or once upon a time

A yawn came from the young blonde as she tried to roll over but was stopped by the arms wrapped around her body from behind. She smiled to her self as she remembered who's arms they were and why they were there. Twisting her head to look at the peacefully sleeping brunette. She smiled to herself, twisting her upper body a little more she kissed the sleeping brunette softly not wanting to wake her.   
After a few minutes of laying in bed Emma decided to try and get up without waking her 'sleeping beauty'. She was planning on making Regina breakfast in bed. As she slowly got up from the bed and grabbed one of Regina's robes she took one last look at the sleeping brunette who was now curled up into a pillow instead of the blonde.   
Downstairs Emma was trying to make pancakes, which wasn't going so well. Half of them were burn and the other half probably weren't cooked enough. But she cut up some fresh fruit, with fresh coffee and put it on a tray. Slowly she started climbing the stairs. Almost to the top she hoped that Regina was still sleeping.  
As Emma opened the door to the bedroom she was relived to see that Regina was still sleeping. As she padded over to Regina's side of the bed she sat the tray down on the table beside the bed. Sitting next to her lovers sleeping form she started kissing her cheek, forehead, chin and lips trying to wake her up. The brunette made an annoyed noise as she opened her eyes to see Emma looking over her smiling that dorky smile. Which then caused her to smile up at her. Emma kissed her on the lips once more. 

"I made you breakfast" Emma said with a wide smile on her face. 

"Did you now? Is it edible?" The brunette joked.

"Of course it is! I wouldn't try to kill you. On purpose..." Emma said turning away to grab the tray. 

~~~~~~~

"Well at least the fruit was good" Regina said taking a strawberry and putting it in her mouth. 

"Hey it's the thought that counts right?" The blonde said looking up at Regina from her spot at the end of the bed.

"Of course. But I know something I'd rather eat that would taste a lot better." Regina said with a smirk on her luscious lips.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" The younger of the two said coyly.

"I know that you know what I'm talking about so why don't you take off MY robe?" She said as she moved the tray from the middle of the bed to the floor. 

Emma cocked her eyebrow but stood up looking Regina straight in the eyes she pulled on the string that tied the grey satin robe, untying it. She unveiled what they both knew Regina was talking about. 

Sliding the robe off her shoulders she took a step closer to the bed. But before she could join her lover on the bed Regina spoke.

"Don't think you're going to leave my robe lying on the floor like that now do you? Just because your apartment may have clothes laying around, my house will not." She said as she stared at Emma. 

Emma turned around grabbed the robe, hung it up in Regina's closet then speed walked back to where the brunette now laid naked on the bed. Emma assumed she used her magic to take off her clothes because no one could make there clothing vanish that fast. Who cares she thought as she climb onto the bed next to the older women. 

It started off slow soft lips coming together, with small touches. But as Emma grew impatient with the slow pace she start to kiss Regina harsher with more need. Regina slipped her tongue into Emma's mouth which caused her to moan. 

Regina moved her hands over Emma's breasts electing a moan from the blonde. Pinching her right nipple while dipping her head lower to suck on her left. Emma pushed out her chest wanting more. Regina resisted by nipping at Emma's nipples cause Emma to gasp. Which made Regina smile. 

She kissed down the toned stomach causing goosebumps to rise all over Emma's skin. Regina tried to kiss and touch every part of Emma's body. She loved to watch Emma's body shiver when she kissed places she knew Emma was ticklish. 

Finally ending her torturous long tease on Emma she finally ran a finger along the blondes slick folds surprised at just how wet she was. 

The blonde groaned trying to tell Regina she needed more, but the brunette just smirked at her before dipping her head and running her tongue along Emma's slick wet folds. 

"Fuck" Emma said under her breath. 

Regina now had two fingers inside Emma and was sucking on her clit. But she wasn't going to let Emma cum just yet. Emma knew she wasn't getting release anytime soon but she tried to grind herself into Regina's mouth. Seeking out her release. 

Regina started pumping her fingers faster into the blonde. Rubbing her fingers against Emma's g-spot cause the blonde to gasp. 

Emma was lost in the feeling of Regina having her mouth on her and her fingers in her. She couldn't stop moaning and rocking her hips. She wanted to cum so bad but she wanted Regina's permission. 

"Regina.. I'm... I.. Um" Emma couldn't even find the words. Her brain felt like a puddle of pleasure. "May I cum?" She pleaded. 

Regina hummed against Emma's clit and that was it. Emma's hands were bald in fists in the sheets. She shook as her orgasm washed over her. 

Still slowly pumping her fingers in Emma, Regina crept up Emma's body and kissed her. Emma grabbed Regina's wrist the over stimulation was about to cause her to have another orgasm much to soon. 

"I love watching you cum" Regina said with a smirk on her face.

"Perv" Emma said as she laughed a bubbly laugh.

"I'm not a perv. I just love the face you make when I make you cum". The brunette said as she withdrew her fingers from the blonde and inserted them into her mouth sucking all the blondes juices off of them. 

Regina pulled Emma into a kiss which turned into a small make out session between the two. Emma could taste herself on Regina's tongue and it made her moan low in her throat. 

After Emma had finally gotten her strength back she started kissing Regina with more need. The brunette returned the want and need in her kiss. The sheriff brought her hand just to Regina's breast and pinched her nipple making it hard and making the brunette gasp at the feel. Emma kissed her way from Regina's mouth to her breast and nipped at the hard nipple, switching between the two making them both hard and attentive. 

Making her way down the brunettes body. Kissing down her stomach and her hips. Adding a kiss to the freckle on her inner thigh. 

Regina was growing impatient and wanted Emma's mouth on her hot core. The blonde could see just how wet she had gotten from watching her cum. She couldn't wait to taste her.

"Come on" Regina demanded. Her heart was beating so fast. She was so turned on, looking at Emma between her legs was so hot. 

"Who would have though I would have the mayor begging me to eat her out?" Emma teased leaving wet kisses along Regina's thighs.

"I'm not begging Ms. Swan. Now put your mouth to good use" the mayor said as the grabbed a fist full of Emma's hair a guided her head to the heat between her legs. 

Emma loved to eat Regina out. She loved the noises she made when she tongue fucked her. It was a the most amazing thing to watch. 

"Fuck" Regina whispered, Emma was sucking on her clit. "Inside, I need you inside." 

Emma added one finger, then two into Regina's heat. Which cause the brunette to gasp at the new sensation. She started grinding her hips into Emma's face. Emma knew she was getting closer. 

"Don't stop, fuck. Please don't stop". The brunette said as her pulse quickened. She had one hand gripping the blondes long hair and the other was pinching at her nipples. 

Emma pumped her fingers faster inside Regina. She drew quick circle with her tongue around Regina's clit just the way she knew she liked. "Come on baby cum" Emma said before quickening her pace and sucking on Regina's clit.

That was all she needed and Regina was set off. She came hard yelling Emma's name. The blonde lapped up all the juices that were caused by Regina cumming. Easing her fingers out of the brunettes heat she licked those clean as well.

Regina's hand was still wrapped in Emma's hair has Emma worked her way up the older women's body. The brunettes eyes were closed for a few minutes as she recovered from her intense orgasm. When she opened her eyes and looked at the blondes cum covered face she smiled to herself. 

"You've got a little something there" Regina said as she pointed to Emma's chin. 

"Just a little? It was more like a lot to me". Emma said with a laugh as she wiped her face on her arm. 

"That's better." The older of the two said as she pulled Emma in for a kiss tasting herself on Emma's lips. 

Pulling the blankets up onto the both of them. Regina snuggled into Emma's side. Feeling tired again from there activity.

"We really should get up" Emma said as she wrapped a arm around the brunette.

"Storybrooke won't miss us if we sleep for one more hour" Regina said as she yawned. 

Emma could tell they weren't going any where anytime soon. She kissed her lover on top of the head and closed her eyes.


End file.
